


Payback Is Rum and Coke

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Filming, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, On Set, Prank Wars, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles, porn with a little plot, timeline during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Jensen wants to get Jared back for spiking his eggnog filming "A Very Supernatural Christmas".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> Inspired by... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/0lioKWG)  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> A very HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my girl, Jessie ♡ ☆biggest*hug*ever☆

Sam held out a cup to Dean. "Here, uh... try the eggnog." Dean took the offered cup. "Let me know if it needs some more kick." Sam briefly flashed the bottle of rum. Dean stared for a second and tasted it carefully.

For a moment the prop eggnog seemed to be just that to Jensen... a prop. Then the heavy burn of rum hit his pallet. Real rum. It was all Jensen could do not to cough. Jared, that little weasle, was looking amused, trying to stay in character. Two could play that game, and Jensen decided to go with the flow.

"We're good," he replied, just waiting for Sam to turn. He pulled a grimace. There was almost no trace of prop eggnog left in the taste and Jensen's mind was working overtime to figure out how to get Jared back for this.

After they wrapped the scene, Jensen sort of rushed to his trailer to raid the fridge just to get a different taste in his mouth. The orange juice would have to do. When he put down the empty glass again, the door to his trailer opened and in sauntered Jared, grinning from ear to ear, obviously very proud of himself.

"I'm not sure I'm talking to you," Jensen growled in mock anger. Jared's grin grew impossibly wider. "You wanted to start a prank war you should've let me know."

"Aw, Jensen, where's the fun in that?" Jared blinked his eyes innocently and Jensen laughed, shaking his head.

"You're such a punk ass."

Jared pouted briefly and then the grin was back. "Hey, but you like that ass."

"Sure I do," Jensen rolled his eyes. Then he froze as an idea swarmed his mind. His boyfriend must have picked up on it.

"What?" Jared asked, eyes drawn up somewhat suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing. Just remembered I promised to call my brother." Luckily coming up with an excuse was one of Jensen's easiest tasks to do. Only Jared kinda knew that.

"And talking of my ass reminded you to do that how?"

"He was acting like an ass last time we spoke, that's how," Jensen improvised. "Making fun of you about filming 'Bad Day At Black Rock'."

"Huh," Jared frowned. "What'd he say?"

"That it was probably the fastest ever filmed episode since we didn't have to do retakes cause being clumsy comes natural to you," Jensen never missed a beat. His brother would never say something like that and he hadn't talked to Josh in months but Jensen was not about to pass on the idea he had to get Jared back for spiking Dean's drink. Argh, he could still taste that rum despite the orange juice.

"And you promised to call him back?" Jared scowled, slightly offended.

"Yeah, didn't have time to tear him a new one then," Jensen shrugged. "Mind, you keep spiking my drinks and I might forget to call him back."

"That was Sam's idea," Jared smirked.

"Oh no it wasn't," Jensen denied. "That one had Jared written all over it."

After a few more minutes of friendly banter Jared left to get changed in his own trailer. As soon as the door latched closed behind him, Jensen snatched up his phone and hastily pushed a few buttons. A few rings later, someone picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, man, it's me. I need you to get something for me..."

***

The coming days Jared was wary of every move Jensen made, always suspecting a retaliating move from his boyfriend. Jensen was secretly enjoying Jared's jumpiness but put on a nonchalant facade. When Jared finally began to relax, Jensen was ready to pounce. They were busy filming 'Mystery Spot' when Jared walked up to the make-up trailer, almost colliding with Jensen at the door who was about to leave.

"Wow, you're early," Jared remarked. Then he frowned. "They forgot to do your hair, dude."

"I'm not early, you're late," Jensen countered. "And I gotta get that shower scene done so why bother getting it styled now?"

"Oh, yeah... almost forgot," Jared nodded. "Right, see you there, then."

Jared entered the trailer and headed for his revolving chair. Shannon, the make-up artist, was busy clearing some things at the other end of the trailer where Jensen had been. She smiled at Jared and turned to continue her work.

Jared shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at the small counter before stretching his 6'4" frame. Then he let himself drop into the chair. The next second a deafening blaring resounded in the trailer and probably could be heard for miles.

Jared scrambled to get up but in his haste and shock he only managed to topple over backwards with the chair, pulling down a few make-up supplies in the process. At least the offending noise ceased when the chair was on its side and Jared took a deep breath, trying to figure out what had happened. The silence was filled by a soft laughter and Jared turned his head to see Shannon filming him with her phone, holding her belly while laughing.

Realization washed over Jared like a cold shower. A glance at the overturned chair revealed a foghorn taped to the bottom of the seat.

"JENSEN!" Jared shouted as he picked himself up and dashed to the door. "I'll get back at you later," he told Shannon, who was still laughing and filming, and ripped open the door to storm outside. Half the cast and crew were standing close by, laughing. Jared made out Jensen and started running at him. But Jensen was no push-over. As soon as he realized he had a moose on his trail he turned and sprinted off, disappearing between the set pieces. Now, Jared was fast, but Jensen was even faster, and there was no way he would catch him.

After a few moments of giving chase, Jared returned to the trailer, where everyone was still standing gathered, some grinning, some laughing, and Jared couldn't help but laugh, too. The rush of adrenaline he had first felt had passed and he shook his head.

"Were you all in on that?" He then asked. Some nodded, others shrugged, and Richard just grinned. "You helped him!" Jared realized and shook a playful fist at his colleague.

"Guys? Can we start filming now? Jared, get your ass in make-up and come to the set, will you?" Kim called from a distance. "And make it without busting your eardrums."

"Great," Jared muttered. "Even he knew about it."

***

When Jared arrived at their home in the evening, Jensen was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Since Sam was needed much more in 'Mystery Spot,' Jensen had knocked off early. Usually they'd wait till they were both done for the day and travel home together, but Jensen had mumbled something about still needing to do something. Jared had actually been glad since it made getting into the right mindframe of Sam missing Dean much easier.

"Hey jerk," Jared called, feeling glad to be home. In their home. Lazily, Jensen turned his head towards Jared and grinned, eyes bright.

" 'lo bitch," he drawled and Jared's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. Jensen patted the seat on the couch next to him. "C'mere and let's declare peace, baby."

"Gee, Jensen, what did you drink?"

Instantly Jensen sobered up and shrugged. "Nothing much, just a rum and coke to relax. Wanna watch the clip Shannon made of you?"

"I'm gonna kill you both," Jared mumbled, laughing. 

"Make love, not war," Jensen countered and walked into the kitchen, returning with two glasses of rum and coke on the rocks as Jared dropped into the seat next to where Jensen had been sitting. He accepted the drink and they clonked glasses. Jensen took a healthy sip and Jared, not to be outdone, followed suit. The drink washed down his throat, nice and cold and...

Jared coughed as he got aware of the burning sensation and quickly put his drink down before launching himself at Jensen. He tackled him around the waist and slammed him into the couch. Jensen's drink soaked his t-shirt and he yelped at the cold sensation.

"That's what you get for messing with my drink, Jensen," Jared growled and struggled to keep Jensen pinned. After a few moments Jensen had wormed himself out though and brought some distance between them. He pulled his soaked t-shirt over his head and tossed it at Jared, who caught it and grinned.

"Now that's a view I like," he grinned. "Was there any coke in my rum at all?"

"A little, for the color," Jensen smirked and licked his lips. "I was gonna offer you mine but you decided my shirt could have it."

Jared just sat there and stared at Jensen's exposed torso, glistening with the remnants of his drink.

"Jared?"

Jared looked up, his eyes locking with Jensen's. He walked up to his boyfriend and wordlessly picked him up. Jensen hated being picked up, but this time he played along, wrapping his legs around Jared's hips and his arms around his neck. Wasting no time, Jared walked to their bedroom and kicked the door open. He was greeted by a good few candles lit and placed all over the room.

"You've been planning for this?" Jared asked when he found his voice again and Jensen just kissed him instead of an answer. Jared felt Jensen's erection pressing against his abs and quickly walked over to the bed, letting him down. His tongue snaked out and Jared started licking the rum and coke taste off Jensen's pecs, earning himself a throaty moan from the other man.

Greedily Jared licked and nibbled his way down to Jensen's crotch and swiftly relieved him of his jeans and boxers. Jensen's cock sprung free and was almost laying flush on his abs, head shiny with precum.

"Not fair, Jay," Jensen mumbled, pulling on Jared's top. Quickly, Jared stripped down until he was equally nude and then proceeded to pepper Jensen's body with kisses. He nibbled on the erect nipples and Jensen threaded his hands through Jared's longish hair. After a few moments he gently pushed Jared's head down towards his trembling dick.

Catching on, Jared captured the head with his lips, sucking the precum off before nibbling on the crown. Jensen's eyes were closed and his needy moans were getting louder with every touch of Jared's talented tongue. Happy with his boyfriend's reaction, Jared took more of the rock hard cock into his mouth, going down inch by inch until Jensen's pubes tickled his nose.

Jared loved the taste of Jensen and artfully teased the other man to draw out more precum and moans. Bucking his hips up slightly, Jensen growled before gently pushing Jared off him. 

"Stop, Jay. As much as I'd love to feed you my cum, I got other plans for today." Jensen moved too fast for Jared's lust-filled brain to register and before he knew it, he found their positions reversed. Quickly Jensen pinned Jared's hands above his head and pulled out a soft scarf from under a pillow to tie his wrists together. When Jared realized what his lover was doing, his jaw dropped open, eyes dilated with arousal and he couldn't stop himself from bucking up.

"Hold it, baby", Jensen mumbled, pressing a kiss to Jared's forehead. When he finished securing Jared's wrists, Jensen softly ran his fingers across the other man's torso, teasing nipples, soft hair and finally, the velvety cock sticking up from Jared's crotch.

"Oh baby," he breathed over the well lubricated head, evoking a shiver from Jared's body. The next moment, Jensen lapped his tongue over the purple head of Jared's dick, savoring the taste. Slowly he made his way down to Jared's balls and even further. 

Jared's eyes were closed as he tuned all his senses to feeling what Jensen was doing to him. Finally he felt Jensen's hot tongue wetting his rim, getting him all slick and wet. Jared groaned, because he knew what that meant. 

"Please," Jared all but begged. Jensen smiled and added some pressure to his tongue pressing against the tight ring of muscle. The pressure made Jared gasp and draw up his legs to grant his lover better access. Jensen let the tip of his tongue circle around the entrance before pushing it in deeper. When his tongue was penetrating Jared as deep as possible, Jensen began fucking Jared's hole with it until Jared actually started to whimper with need.

"Please, baby," Jared keened, breathless. "Need you."

Jensen was sure he'd slicked Jared up good and pulled off just to replace his tongue with the tip of his cock. He grabbed Jared's long legs, pushing them over his shoulders, and in one fluid motion rolled up Jared's pelvis as his dribbling cock slid in balls deep. For a moment they stayed like this, Jared feeling incredibly stretched, Jensen savoring the feeling of the snug fit around his aching rod. Then Jared squeezed tight around the cock filling him up and Jensen groaned loudly.

"Fuck, Jay." He lazily started pumping the tight ass, keeping a steady pace. His right hand wrapped around Jared's leaking cock and started jerking him in rhythm to his thrusts. Now Jensen was glad he'd rubbed one out when he had arrived at home. It sure had taken the edge off somewhat, allowing him to log on to his stamina and prolong the sweet torture. Jensen kept changing angles, making sure he'd hit that sweet spot deep inside Jared often enough, cracked a brief smile each time it elicited a needy moan from his boyfriend. "You look so good with my cock sliding in and out of you."

"Fuck, Jen, please, fuck me faster," Jared begged. "Want it hard, baby." He was trying to get his wrists loose to grab Jensen's sweat slick body and pull him in as hard as he could, but Jensen knew how to use that scarf.

"Ask nicely," Jensen grinned evilly.

"Please, Jen... baby... need you so bad," Jared babbled and Jensen took pity on them both. Growling, he sped up his thrusts, letting Jared's cock go after one final squeeze. He held onto Jared's hips, pulling him onto every thrust. When his balls drew up tight and his whole body started to tingle, his grip was tight enough to leave bruises.

"Gonna cum, Jay," he panted, heart racing in his chest, "cum with me, hon."

Two more erratic thrusts and Jensen was done for, his hot seed flooding Jared's insides as Jared's cum painted both their torsos white. Jensen kept sloppily thrusting until he was totally empty and then collapsed onto Jared's cum slick chest, slipping out of his lover. For a few long moments they just lay like that, breathing against each other, both of them a hot sticky mess, trying to catch their breaths. When Jensen had found enough energy he lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss onto Jared's lips.

"Love you, Jay," he sighed, satisfied.

"Love you, too."

[ ](http://imgur.com/uefmhtb)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Teresa for the beta :)


End file.
